Metal Nightmare
by MadHat886
Summary: Strange metal men invade the Element Countries. Can the ninas defeat them? Will they get help from a Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

On their way back to their base Kisame and Itachi walk through what appears to be a abandon village. If it wasn't for the fact that they have pass through this village before and there would have been villagers running about. They also saw signs of battle, as some of the buildings have holes in them and items ranging from pieces of clothes and farm tools lay shattered about.

"What you think?" Itachi ask Kisame.

"Don't like it," Kisame answers looking for any blood but sees nothing.

"Wait you hear that?" Itachi ask him. A clanging sounds began to fill the air coming all around them.

"Sounds like a machine," Kisame said readying his sword.

They could make out figures coming out of the buildings all around them. They saw all of them are wearing strange armor that covers their entire bodies. And the machine sound is coming from their legs.

"You will be upgraded," one of the armored figures said in a machine sounding voice.

"Don't know who you people are, but…," Kisame began to say but stop as a strange jutsu struck him. Kisame fall over as he lost complete control of his body. He's still aware of the world around him but is unable to do anything but breathe and move his eyes.

Itachi turn to see where it came from, and saw one of the armored foes had some kind of weapon attached to it's arm. Itachi activated his eyes to trap them in his world but to his shock nothing happen. He ducks for cover as the armored foes open fire on him. He leaps into the air but the armored foes now had a clear shot of him and all of them open fire at once on his air born form.

!

At the Akatsuki Base -

The Akatsuki members gathered in their secret base. They have gathered all but two of the tail beasts, the rest have been sealed away in the statue. They had gathered together as they needed to make a plan to catch the other tail beasts. They were waiting for the last two members of their group to show up. That was until the surprise attack on their base happen.

Pain hid behind the statue trying to think up a plan to escape. All the others had already fallen to the strange machine men that suddenly appeared in the hundreds. At first they thought they were just armored foes, till they saw the ones they cut or broken apart, are just machines. The strange machines showed no fear as they attack just pressing the attack with their sheer weight of numbers and energy beam weapons. The energy beam weapons they all have none of his group had any defense against them.

Pain using the fastest jutsu he has and using shadow clones made a break for it. But to his horror the machine men weren't fooled as he was shot repeatedly by them. He fell to the ground, surrounded by the machine men.

!

Madhat886

Presents

'Metal Nightmare'.

!

Author's Notes -

1 – The Cybermen are the 2nd greatest foes that the Doctor has ever face, and are going to be shown why they're stuff of nightmares. The Cybermen are the ones who were suck into the Void and thanks to the cracks in time ended up in Naruto's world. They have built a cyber-conversion chamber using the technology found in Naruto's world. And since they're able to build a Cyberking a giant Dreadnought-class ship that's also a factory to make more Cybermen, armed with energy cannons, using the technology of London in 1851, how hard you think it's for them to use the tech of Naruto's world. Since any ninja who is turn into a Cybermen knowledge is shared with all other Cybermen, they will all know the strengths and weaknesses of the ninjas. Also mind jutsus don't work on them as while their brain is still flesh it is enhanced by technology, which makes it part machine. And is immune to all forms of mind tricks as the machine part will see through anything mind trick.

Also the tail beasts are made out of energy, it won't mean that the Cybermen can't kill them. Doctor Who's universe is filled with energy beings and the beings there would figure out a way to kill them or use them as a power source. And since the sealing jutsus that the ninjas that have been cyber-conversion is shared with all the others. Those jutsus would be upgraded using Cybermen more advance technology. Since they would just upgrade themselves into being able to use chakra as an energy source. Remember the Cybermen are so deadly and hard to stop that it took destroying a entire galaxy to stop them. And that some of the energy beings that are in the Doctor Who universe are shown to be even more powerful then any of the tail beasts but are able to be killed or contain.

!


	2. Chapter 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Naruto eyes flicker as he slowly woke up. He tried to remember what happen to him and where he is. Opening his eyes he found himself in a strange room that looks like a medic room. He saw he was treated for something that happen to him as his body felt very sore.

"Hi there," a young woman in strange clothes said as she enters the room.

"Hi," Naruto said still off balance.

Name's Clara and you are?" she ask.

"Naruto," he answers. "What happen to me?"

"Oh sorry about that. We sort of crash and hit you as we were falling," Clara said.

"Fall?" Naruto ask.

"Yes the Doctor found you and brought you into the Tardis. He found something in you after he patch you up. He took it out of you," Clara explains.

"What?" Naruto shouted as he took off and darted pass Clara.

Naruto's mind was racing in what the fox would do now that it's free. So forcus on that thought that he didn't even notice the strange hallway he found himself in. He zeroed on in the fox's chakra and ran towards it. He came upon a wide round room with a strange machine in the middle and a man in strange clothes walking around it.

"Well hello there," the man said paying no mind as Naruto leap onto the platform he's standing on.

"Where is the fox?" Naruto shouted as his eyes darted around the room.

"Oh he's right here," the man said pointing down. There with a collar and leash that's tied to a metal guard rail is a small fox with nine tails.

"That's the fox?" Naruto ask.

"Oh that's what he's called. I found the fox sealed inside of you and with some work took it out of you and trap it in that form. It seems the sonic's wavelength causes the energy wave of it's body to break apart. Good thing too, I would hate it to damage my baby," the man said patting the strange manchine. (1)

"Hey don't run off like that. You can get lost," Clara said catching up to him.

"You trap the fox as a fox?" Naruto ask dumbly looking at the fox before him.

"It's just something, I do. It was strange to have a talking fox and what a foul mouth he has. So, I just put him on mute till he learns to watch what he says," the man said.

"Who are you?" Naruto ask.

"The Doctor at your service," the man said.

"Doctor Who?" Naruto ask.

"Just the Doctor," the man smiles. (2)

!

Author's Notes -

1 – Remember this is the Doctor who has dealt with a number of energy beings before. So how hard you think it's for him to trap the fox as the tail demons are energy beings and he has fought and beaten those types before. His sonic screwdriver is able to harm energy beings as he has a setting to combat them from all of his past encounters. It's just that the energy beings of his universe treat it like a dog whisle while the tail demons treat it like their bodies are being destroyed. The sonic causes the tail demons energy bodies to break up. Too long and their bodies would just blow up and the electronic bond that bonds them together is destroyed with them unable to pull themselves together on their own. The Doctor has combat energy beings and would know how to destroy them for good. So no saying he can't as he has done it so many times before, against energy beings who are far more powerful then the tail beasts.

2 - As the 13 Doctor hasn't been shown how he is different yet. I'm making him like the 3rd Doctor where he can handle himself in fights like the 3rd. In this fic the Doctor can fight like the Clock King of Batman, using his mind he's able to tell how fast a attack is coming and is able to step or block it in time. He does have a supercomputer for a brain after all. And the reason why the Doctor doesn't show his fighting skills is simple. Most of his foes are things that hand to hand simply wouldn't work on. Cybermen are almost all metal, the Darleks causes people to burst into flames if touch. Hand to hand is simply out of the question.

!


End file.
